A well earned rest
by frequentscribbler
Summary: And swiftly onto FanFic number nine. Another try at a Turnadette FanFic, exploring Dr Turner and Shelagh's relationship behind the closed door. If you have twitter please follow me @ceri Mirandah


**A well earned rest.**

Darkness had fallen upon the streets of Poplar. A car emerged through the fog, it rattled along the empty street. It's lights piercing through the fog, revealing many animals skulking around bins. The car stopped, all went dark as the lights were cut, a figure emerged, slammed the door and walked to the front door on the left hand side. The person knocked. A light came on.

_**'Patrick? Is that you?'**_ Came a voice from inside the house.

'_**Yes darling, open the door please'**__ Pleaded Patrick as he shivered on the doorstep._ **'****_I stupidly left my keys on the kitchen table'_**

The door opened. Shelagh stood with a loving look upon her face, she was just getting ready for bed. Patrick lept into the warmth, almost knocking over his waiting wife.

_**'Pleased to see me?'**_ Joked Shelagh as she stopped him from clattering into the grandfather clock that stood proud opposite the doorway. _**'Careful now!'**_ She added.

Patrick kissed his wife, the sight of his home and family was one he had longed for. It was such a relief to be back home, 18 hours after first leaving. Poor Patrick, he'd leave for work even before sunrise and would come home long after sunset.

_**'Have you seen sunshine at all today dear?'**_Shelagh asked as she removed his coat. **_'Or have you been cooped up in that office all day?'_**

_**'I believe a slight ray of sunshine found it's way into my office, I felt something warm on my cheek as I sat writing up notes from the Seminar yesterday.'**_Joshed Patrick again kissing his wife, this time on the lips.

Shelagh blushed, then leant in for another.

_**'To bed!'**_ Ordered Patrick.

Shelagh shut and locked the door then followed her husbands demands and joined him in the trek to their room. Being that she was already in her Pyjamas, she crept straight into bed, Patrick sat at the bottom. He flicked off his shoes, which landed side by side, next to the chair of Shelagh's dressing table. He stood, untucked his shirt and undid the buttons, getting half way and realising he hadn't taken off his tie. He pulled it apart and slipped it from under his collar. He screwed it up together and threw it. The tie flew across the room, landing on the very edge of the chair quickly followed by his shirt. He stood there looking at his wife who had buried her head in a book. He coughed to gain her attention, she ignored him. He continued coughing until she glanced at him.

_**'What?' **_Asked Shelagh.

_**'Nothing!'**_ Smiled Patrick.

Her head returned to the book, and too did the look of concentration on her face. Patrick now in his vest and boxers just stood with his hands on his hips, he walked over to the chest of drawers, opened the top draw and assumed a thinking pose. He scratched his head. I must have been a hard decision to make, it must have been important. Whatever it was he took a very long time.

**'**_**Vertical or Horizontal stripes?'**_ Asked Patrick, turning to his wife.

She tipped her book towards her and leant it on her chest. She lowered her glasses and looked to her husband. **_'Vertical... no horizontal... oh I don't know. Close your eyes and choose!' _**

Patrick did just that, he covered his eyes with one hand and with the other dove into the draw. He plucked out a lovely pair of white and green pyjamas, but they had diagonal lines. **_'Well, they're different, where did these come from?' _**

_**'I believe they came from Sister Monica Joan, for your birthday last year!'**_ Giggled Shelagh, again starting to read her book.

Patrick took his quirky pyjamas into the bathroom and prepared himself for bed. Shelagh placed her bookmark at page 123 of 300 and put it on the side table. She nestled down under the quilt, awaiting her husband's arrival. She spread out to get as much of the bed as she could. Patrick poked his head around the door.

_**'Move over you! I need to get in as well!'**__ He laughed. _

**'**_**I'm afraid the bed seems to be too small for the both of us. You may have to bunk in one of the children's rooms!'**_ Smiled Shelagh.

Patrick disappeared, but dashed in seconds after. He jumped onto the bed, trying to whip the quilt from her grasp, although she was small, Shelagh was strong. So strong, not only did she pull the quilt back she pulled Patrick across the bed. He landed a bit too close for comfort. Their noses touched. Then so did their lips. Two in one night, Patrick was honoured. They hadn't been so affectionate towards each other in a long while. Patrick got into bed, Shelagh curled up next to him. She fit perfectly under his arm. He cheekily placed his hand on the bottom of her back and leant in for another kiss. This time his lips met the palm of her hand. She smiled and turned over, keeping his arm underneath her, as punishment for being so cheeky and for pushing his luck.

_**'Goodnight Patrick'**_ Chortled Shelagh as she turned of the lamp.


End file.
